


lets put on a show

by Strawmari



Series: Bucket List [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, GGKink2020, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Rio takes Beth to a sex club.["you look good, Elizabeth"."Thank you".He hummed, repeating it louder this time as a question for passerbys "don't she look fuckin sexy?.. she's with me"]
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Bucket List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	lets put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read separately or as part of the series.
> 
> Prompt: Rio takes Beth to a sex club. Beth is dressed slutty and Rio shows her off. They witness all types of sex acts. They both get horny as fuck. Rio fucks Beth in front of a crowd. Exhibitionism, voyeurism.
> 
>   
> To whoever sent this prompt in, I hope this came close to what you were looking for. I had fun writing it & I hope you enjoy!

Beth dug a new black knee length dress from the back of her closet, deeming it the only thing she owned that was suitable for the club's dress code. It still had the tags on it. It wasn't like her to wear skimpy dresses and Rio loved what she wore. With a nice sensible heel the outfit could be something extraordinary. She took one final look in the mirror, taking in the thick straps, red lipstick that made her lips pop and the very revealing neckline that Rio would surely enjoy.

_"Ah" Beth moaned, gripping the sides of her leather office chair._

_She was in charge of finalizing the books for November and unfortunately had to bail on their night in, so Rio took it upon himself to surprise her with lasagna and breadsticks from her favorite restaurant. Needless to say they got sidetracked when Rio pushed her chair back and knelt between her legs._

_Right when Beth closed her eyes there were four loud knocks on the glass surrounding her office, startling them back open. It didn't take long for her to see Mick standing right in the open, displeased as usual._

_Beth suddenly smiled. "Don't stop"._

_Rio chuckled deeply and pushed her thighs further apart. All it took was an intentionally loud moan for Mick to hightail it back to the car, surely writing down complaints for his boss. No one told him to tag along._

_"Got an idea for Saturday"._

Rio picked the place, date and time since he was more versed in that particular arena, while Beth got to fill out all the forms. He knew how much she loved doing that. 

There was a long grueling process to even get on the list at Utopia. In addition to the $175 participation fee, they had to sign a waiver that the owner wouldn't be held liable for any sex related injuries, and that they were aware photography was banned in play areas. Beth guessed that made sense, the last thing she wanted was for Annie to stumble across Rio fucking her in a crowded room. She was already in therapy.

It was bad enough Ruby could now describe his bar tattoos in detail after the great kitchen incident last weekend. She swore the door was locked before Rio hoisted her up on the kitchen island, but halfway through Ruby walked in and dropped a bag full of chips on the ground, eyes widened at the sight before her.

Just inside the doors was a tiny souvenir shop. A way for tourists to remember their time at Utopia. While Beth had no desire to buy floggers, nipple clamps or any of the sex swings on display, at least not from there; Rio wanted to check it out before they left.

By the time they reached the front desk, Beth's palms were clammy. She waited for their turn to check in and offered a small smile to the bouncer. "Liz and Chris Kowalski".

His business alias. 

Sometimes they took getaways under the guise of investment opportunities and she picked up a thing or two. He was a gold member which unlocked exclusive amenities.

Rio had that irritating smirk on his face as the bouncer checked them off the list and handed their entry passes. It allowed them to come back prior to closing if for some reason they needed to step out for air or a change of venue. "We're married, huh?".

"Lucky you".

"Yea, I am".

Rio mirrored her smile and wrapped his arm around her waist until they reached the bar, pulling away only to sit on the wooden stools. The bartender was topless, serving drinks with nipple pasties on.

After Beth downed her second bourbon of the night, she pulled him onto the dance floor and began to sway in front of him while his hands roamed under her dress, occasionally slipping a finger beneath her panties. It was a dry zone but that didn't stop Beth from grinding her ass against him until harshly grabbed her hips and started sucking on her neck.

"R–".

A soft voice beside them interrupted their frolic, "are you looking for a third?".

"Huh?" Rio asked, his brows creased in confusion. The woman was short with brown thick rimmed glasses and denim overalls, nervously standing beside them, fiddling with her fingers.

"F..For tonight. You see, I.. I got separated from my friends and well, you two seem nice".

Beth couldn't help but feel bad for the lady. This wasn't a place she would want to be roaming around alone. It was dark, the music was playing loud pop music and there were more than three men running around wearing boxer shorts and full dog masks. "Sorry".

The woman pushed her glasses back on her face and handled rejection well. She weaved her way through the crowd and took the remaining stool at the bar. When she was out of view, Rio pulled Beth back to his chest and chuckled against her neck before mumbling, "you look good, Elizabeth".

"Thank you".

He hummed, repeating it louder this time as a question for passerbys "don't she look fuckin sexy?.. she's with me".

A few of their fellow patrons nodded while Rio's eyes landed on her chest. It had been a while since she'd shown this much cleavage and he had to know that bit was for him.

"I.. I...Rio–" Beth sputtered, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. He popped a brow and waited for her to continue. "I'm ready".

It was the quick glance to the staircase that confirmed what she wanted.

"Oh".

"Is that a good _oh_?".

Rio teeth dragged over his bottom lip as he nodded enthusiastically, reaching down for her hand so that they wouldn't lose each other in the crowded bar. As they descended down the dimly lit staircase, music became faint and was replaced with moaning. There was no turning back now. This was what they came for.

Beth wanted to ease into the experience, so they came to a stop when they reached the bottom step. There was so much to see and do there. But then she remembered the theater from the virtual tour. It didn't sell food or drinks and there were no Hollywood flicks showing, it was porn, everything from amateur to professional productions. They decided to hit the cinema first. It was to their right at the end of the hall, the opposite direction of the private rooms. 

Various sofas and beds awaited them out in the open. Being who she was, Beth actively looked for cleaning supplies. To her surprise there were sanitizing stations at every corner, towels were up for grabs and there were glass jars full of condoms. She was relieved to see employees changing the sheets after each use, although she did hope they were compensated well for this work.

Inside the theatre there were reclining chairs up front and loveseats in the back. The footage came from the rooms next door. If and when someone stepped into one of the private rooms, the cameras would roar to life and begin projecting onto the big screen. It played generic porn for the audience when no one was there, that's what they walked into.

They took a seat in the last row and watched as the pornstars fucked on a pool table. The camera work could've been better, or maybe point of view shots weren't her thing. None of that mattered though. They were going to spend the night together like any other couple in Detroit and sure, there'd be a little more nudity than most, but they were in a sex club after all.

Two seconds in Rio became bored. It wasn't hard to tell because he placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it upwards until he reached her clothed cunt. Beth released a shuddered breath at the first stroke. When he applied a little more pressure, she moaned softly earning a disgusted look from the woman in front of her. 

"Sorry".

Beth swat his hand and gave Rio a glare of her own, only to be met with his low hearty chuckle. "Relax mama, if they can't handle this, they ain't gonna survive out there".

That was a valid point. 

Beth gnawed at her bottom lip as the screen changed to live footage from the bondage room. It was Utopia's very own fifty shades of grey. Within seconds Beth reached for Rio's hand and returned it to her thigh. 

There was a limit to what he could do there, so he suggested they explore the rest of the club. Beth took a deep breath as a way to prepare herself and agreed, holding his hand so she wouldn't fall down the steep stairs on the way out. 

The first couple they saw had to have been in the late fifties or early sixties, and while they had a smaller group of individuals watching them, they appeared enthused. Going into the night Beth and Rio assumed the majority of the people would be older married couples looking to spice up their marriage and those two fit the bill. 

But what caught their attention was a large crowd gathered around two women. One was in between her partners legs, holding a vibrator to her clit. Beth stopped in her tracks, watching as the blonde reached for the brunette's hand and muffled a moan with her hand. 

When a gap opened up in front of them, Beth pulled him forward for a closeup of the action. They seemed like experts and weren't afraid of twenty people watching them. A few gawking through the window as they switched positions on the bed. "I thought this would be weird… the...".

"Starin?, yeah".

A bit of the crowd broke off and went across the way when they saw lights turn on. "You wanna?".

Rio cleared his throat and followed closely behind. They were in the second row and couldn't see much with the giant man swaying in front of her, so Rio kept them preoccupied by palming her ass until they could. 

It was like they walked into a porn because not even ten steps later there was a man, a real wall street type with a purple dress shirt and a loose tie around his neck, wearing a dog mask, licking the feet of a much shorter man. There really was someone out there for everyone.

Beth's head was spinning from seeing people on their knees, cocks at every turn, breasts bouncing and Rio knew exactly when and how to touch her. Quite frankly the whole thing was turning her on in ways she didn't expect. 

Not too far down the hall was a guy with a terrible tan and full bodied siren tattooed on his back, pounding into a petite woman in a plaid skirt. It was gathered at her waist while her face was flat against the cushion. 

"Harder, fuck me harder" the woman cried out as spectators angled their heads to get a good look at her face through the curtain of hair. 

"He ain't listenin to her," Rio said under his breath, noticing how the man ignored the woman's demand. "Dumbass thinks it's all bout him".

Beth pressed her thighs together, thinking about Rio pulling her hair as he fucked over the back of a couch.

"You good, ma?".

Behind the action she saw two employees carrying large baskets from a room. It meant they were sanitized, the sheets were changed and it was safe for them to enter. 

She reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers to easily pull him into the nearest available room, not that he protested. There was a queen sized mattress in the center, toys lined the walls and there was a remote on the bedside table that controlled the blinds. It was entirely up to them whether or not they allowed fellow club goers to watch them. 

Beth pushed up on her toes and pulled him into a kiss, her hands immediately fumbling with the buttons on his collar.

"Jus' leave em".

In the past seven months she had removed her panties in his car three times, climbed over the console at the car wash twice and hiked her dress up during work hours more than once, so Rio was amused when she inspected the bed.

If they were going to do this, Beth wanted to go all out and fully commit to the experience. She left the blinds open and crooked her finger to beckon Rio to her. He obliged by making quick work of his belt and zipper. With the room to themselves for the time being, Beth dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly licking her way up the shaft before taking him into her mouth. His hand resting on the back of her head moved with each move she made. 

Beth's tongue swirled over the top and he groaned, "fuck", grabbing a fist full of her hair.

She removed her mouth temporarily, looking up at him while her hand worked his cock, "does it feel good?".

"Yea".

"I want you to come inside me.”

He didn't need to think about it, his answer was always a resounding yes.

Beth didn't bother to adjust her dress when she stood up, she simply spread her jacket on the bed and laid down, smiling up at Rio when he hovered over her. It was an extra layer of protection. After a few chaste kisses her mouth chased after his, looking to prolong the makeout session. Rio didn't make her work too hard and leaned down to capture hers once again. 

Then his head dropped to her chest, tongue brushing her nipple before he took it in his mouth, his head conveniently blocking the spectators view of her tits. While Beth ran her fingers through his short hair, her nose scrunched a little when bit her breast. Rio loved leaving marks here and there like she did.

She whined when he pulled away, only for him to move beside her to block her from view. By this point he probably had several enemies outside that door. "Touch yourself".

Beth guffawed in amusement, maintaining eye contact as she slipped her hand into her panties. It was a little embarrassing that they were a pale green instead of black to match her dress, but she couldn't find those in her drawer. They must've been one of the many Rio collected over the months. He said she left them behind on purpose; Beth believed he snatched them before she got dressed, either way she left his loft pantieless on more than one occasion. 

Beth began to rub her pussy, releasing short breaths whenever she grazed her clit. 

"You– ah" she moaned, trapping her hand between her thighs. "Please".

Rio blinked slowly as if to savor the moment, and then moved to settle between her legs. He brushed her panties to the side, lined up to her heat and pushed inside her, replacing her fingers with his own. At first Beth tried to adjust her dress between her shuddered breaths and moans, wanting to keep certain parts of her only visible to Rio, but at some point it became a lost cause. 

A crowd was forming outside their room. It started with three and from the quick glance she took, there had to be ten now. It was a little unnerving to be on the performance side of things, seeing the majority of the viewers in the underwear, gawking at them while Rio fucked her.

She kept her eyes on Rio, matching his desperate thrusts. The grip on her hips would surely bruise and she was fine with it. Rio's body jerked twice and she came shortly after with a breathless laugh. 

He climbed off the bed, kicking his pants on the floor in the process. Then came a clanging sound from over by the door. Beth turned her head slightly to the right and caught Rio tossing his jacket back on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, feeling the mattress dip with his weight when he rejoined her.

"Hands, mama".

There was a devious glint in his eyes that had her holding her hands out in front of her. She watched as he snapped a pair of black cuffs around her wrists. The cold metal chain felt good when it briefly touched her forearm. She had one rule when they decided to try the club out and that was no communal toys. Rio listened, took it into consideration and apparently decided to sneak in their own.

"Now turn around".

With Beth's elbows and knees pressed into the bed, Rio hiked her dress up and gently caressed her ass, "fuckin glad you robbed that store".

Beth released a small giggle that quickly turned into a moan when he playfully slapped her left cheek. It left a dull stinging behind that made her want more, "harder".

The second one landed in the same spot and her head lolled forward, failing to bite back a whimper. Beth pushed back against him and glanced over her shoulder, nodding for him to continue. He wrapped his hands under her hips and lifted her backside to where he needed. Sheets were gathered in her fists as he slowly pushed into her, giving her a second to adjust before he started moving his hips.

She would never get tired of this, of them. Fine and Frugal was supposed to be a means to an end. A one time crime to keep a roof above her children's heads, get Sara a kidney and keep Annie's bills paid, but it became so much more than that. It became her life, something she was great at. She couldn't see a future without Rio beside her. 

His grip on her hips tightened and soon she felt him seeping out of her, coating her inner thighs.

"God" she breathed, rolling onto her back once he pulled out. Without saying anything Rio kissed a trail from her breasts to stomach, and dipped his head back between her thighs to clean her up. Beth held her knee, giving him space. "Shit".

"Gonna come for me, Elizabeth?".

"Mm"

He easily slipped two fingers inside her while he sucked on her already sensitive clit. It didn't take long until her eyes closed, lips became ajar and her fists clenched the sheets, practically pulling them from the corner. "Yeah, like that".

Rio hummed and moved his left hand over to her thigh, holding it down as Beth squirmed above him, her breasts still slightly exposed. Her back arched off the bed and he moved with her, not letting up until she screamed out, "Rio".

There was a cocky smirk on his face and all Beth could do was roll her eyes. He took both of her hands and helped her sit upright. They were close and Beth took the opportunity to give him a final kiss before they left the room. She smiled into it when Rio caressed her bare hip. 

Beth was the first to speak, "that was…".

"... yeah".

It hadn't dawned on him to bring the key over to the bed, so Beth had to humiliatingly walk over to be uncuffed. 

Even though there were no clocks, it had to have been past midnight. They were both exhausted, Beth's panties were torn at the waist and they needed to get some rest before they picked the kids up from their respective parents the following morning.

They had a park date scheduled, complete with a picnic and soccer game. Danny's team always picked Kenny to be their goalie and Jane never thought it was fair since he was the tallest out of them, so she would always drag Rio out to the field for their team. It was all fun and games. In fact it surprised her that after all this time Kenny hadn't mentioned anything to Dean about Rio's presence in their lives.

Rio held the door open for her and they sanitized their hands at the nearest station. Beth carried her jacket in a ball and flushed when she made eye contact with an employee who was dressed head to toe in protective gear with a fresh pile of sheets. It was better when she could dissociate the act from where they were.

"We really did that," she said, looking back at the now vacant room. The crowd dispersed for the most part when they packed up, a few lingered behind in search for another couple. 

"Yea".

"Oh my God".

It didn't take them long to navigate their way through the packed crowd and back to the souvenir shop. She caved, remembering their bucket list hadn't been touched in weeks.

They walked around, checking out the variety of wands, whips, latex bodysuits and gags. It was a one stop shop for everyone's bdsm dreams. Beth stopped abruptly when she saw a sale for finger vibrators. 

She held up a package, "i've never heard of half these things".

"Get it".

When she flipped the box over to read the instructions, Rio chuckled and took it from her hand. "Oh, we're gettin it".

He started off toward the final section of the gift shop and she hurried after him, walking doubletime to keep up with his long strides.

"Cock ring" Beth yelled a little too loud. Her face warmed under the intense stares of their fellow shoppers. 

Rio came to a sudden stop, turned around and bobbed his head, "alright, pick one".

"Uh….this one". 

It was a single black vibrating ring that was on the cheaper side. Rio didn't question her choice, he took it from her and went to stand in the long line at the register. The bags were tan and discreet, nothing that would scream Utopia when walking down the street. 

One by one the items were scanned and stacked off to the side so it would be easier to put them into a bag. There was a third box in the pile that she didn't remember grabbing. She stepped off to the side and silently read the bright pink letters 'app control'. Rio must've snuck it when her attention was elsewhere. 

They dropped their temporary passes off at the front desk and exited Utopia. There was a line of bar hoppers wrapped around the corner, hoping they were accepting guests who didn't go through the application process. The chances of them getting in were slim to none but they appeared to be having fun jamming to the competing music from bars' outdoor decks.

"What's the app for?".

Rio dug their handcuffs from his jacket pocket and dropped them into the bag before answering. "Thinkin you could wear it when Dean's around".

Beth's breath became shaky. "In meetings?".

Rio hummed, "have you wet before the drop".

"And if I moan your name?".

"Even better".

That idea would be a complete disaster, but it still made her smile big, "okay".

When they reached their car they were stopped by an older man with a receding hairline, wearing a Detroit Lions sweatshirt and a pair of khakis. If it weren't for them being directly under a streetlight, Rio probably would've taken the gun from his glovebox and laid him out on the lot. They were both a little on edge after Fitzpatrick's lingering threat to take care of everyone involved.

The guy looked at Rio and gave him two thumbs up before walking away from them. It really made things awkward. Unlike Dean, Rio didn't need to ask her if she enjoyed herself because he knew. She supposed there was some sort of confidence boost in a stranger rating their work.

Beth did feel good knowing their sex was hot enough to draw a big crowd, keep them there for the duration and warrant people to stick around in dark parking lots to congratulate them on a job well done.

They slept in an extra two hours the following day. She was woken by Rio wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. He mumbled near her ear, "Mick's pickin the kids up".

It wasn't that she didn't want to, her body was just feeling the aftermath of the club. 

"You're gonna have to do all the work".

He breathed out a laugh and she felt him shake his head before adjusting his hold around her, "jus wanna stay like this, mama".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for any kudos/comments you may leave behind.
> 
> Tumblr: xstrawmari


End file.
